


DaddySweat

by PoisonMantis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, M/M, Shiro's Potato Salad, Streamer AU, lotor's a titty streamer, no beta we die like men, they're playing apex, this is hot garbage, twitch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Lotor, a popular streamer, comes across a very unlikely teammate in an online game.
Relationships: Lotor & Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	DaddySweat

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self indulgent nonsensical most in-joke garbage i have ever written

“Thank you for the three month sub… How am I meant to read that?” Lotor leaned closer to his second monitor to read his newest sub’s name. “Daibazaal666, thank you for the sub. You guys need to get easier to read names.” He leaned back in his chair, clicking furiously.

He wasn’t  _ good _ at whatever game his boyfriend had set up for the stream, but at least Shiro was. Lotor was fine with the team being carried by his lovely and talented boyfriend, and it wasn’t like his stream chat expected the white haired twink wearing a turtleneck with a heart cut out on the chest to be very good at video games.

“Lotor, behind.” Shiro called from the other side of the streaming room.

Lotor glanced up from his stream chat too late to react. He’d already been killed, the camera following Shiro as he popped a quick headshot and scavenged Lotor’s fallen equipment. “You need to warn me sooner.”

“I’m warning you as soon as I see them!” Shiro replied, laughing.

Lotor leaned back to watch Shiro’s screen. “How do you have so much more health than me?”

“Armor.” Shiro didn’t look away from his monitor.

Lotor snorted and returned his gaze to the chat.

_ Leon_azul: you know im willing to bet ur bf had u play this just to show off _

_ Seeingeyecat: is shiro hacking or smthn how is he so good _

_ Ezorbeam: pog _

Lotor laughed. “Shiro, love, they want to know if you’re hacking.” Lotor stretched his arms over his head, taking one of the only breaks he’d have for the next few hours to stretch.

“If I were hacking I’d be top three, I’m only in fifth.” Shiro sat back in his seat as his screen flashed red. “One more round or are you gonna play something else, babe?” He stood up and walked over to Lotor, kissing him on the forehead.

Lotor smiled. “One more round, then I’ll switch games.” He watched twitch chat scroll up, almost too fast for him to read.

_ Zethridneedsausername: @purpleprince you gotta open the slot to randoms _

_ Mulletcat: randoms! _

_ Leon_azul: give us randoms _

_ Simpcity: lol prince’s hair is messed up _

“Love, can you open the team to randoms, whatever that means?” Lotor glanced at his camera monitor, fixing the stray hairs that had fallen in his face. “While we wait, we have a sponsor!”

Shiro laughed. “Go ahead and sell out, babe, I’ll open the slot.”

Lotor sat up straighter and adjusted his headphones. “These headphones were sent to me by Galra Audio! They didn’t send me a script so I’m just gonna say whatever I want!” He reached up and pressed a button on the cord leading to his computer, and two lavender cat ear speakers popped up. “They do  _ that.” _ He reached for his soundboard, trying to find something to play over the speakers. “What sound, love?”

“You know which one.” Shiro responded. He’d turned his chair around to watch Lotor.

Lotor chuckled and hit a button on the soundboard. The speakers lit up and played the opening to an anime Lotor despised. “They’re also really good quality. I have a coupon code… somewhere…” He hit one of the many buttons beside him, hoping he’d remembered where his code was. The code popped up on screen just below his facecam. “There it is! Use that for something like 20 percent off, I don’t really remember.”

“We’re in a match, and you’ll never be sponsored again.” Shiro called.

“Oh hush.” Lotor swapped back to his game view, watching the countdown tick away. “Who do you think will join, chat?”

“Hopefully someone who carries you so I don’t have to.” Shiro joked.

Lotor threw a stuffed cat toy at him. “Shut up, you love carrying me.” He glanced down at chat. “If I see any weird messages about that I’m banning every single one of you.” Lotor jumped as Shiro suddenly burst out laughing. “What?”

“Look at his name!”

Lotor turned to his main monitor.

The third member of their team had joined. His name was  _ DaddySweat _ .

Lotor just stared at his screen as the game loaded. “Is that really his name? Oh god he’s a legend.”

“We have to win now.” Shiro said, leaning closer to his screen.

“Wait, no, don’t put that pressure on me!” Lotor cried scrambling to sit back in a comfortable position. “What if he sucks?”

“Then it’s our fault for failing DaddySweat.” Shiro already had 4 kills.

Lotor went unnaturally quiet, focusing more on the game than he ever had. Even the flickering of occasional new subs or donations didn’t cause him to glance up.

That didn’t mean he was  _ good _ by any means, he still sucked, but at least he lasted to the top 10.

Something itched at the back of his mind. He  _ knew _ that name somehow.

He sat back in his chair, one knee pulled up to his chest. “Behind you.” He called to Shiro, watching him as a spectator after a spectacular but quick death. “Or not, DaddySweat got them. He’s absolutely amazing.”

“I think I’m gonna leave you for DaddySweat, babe.” Shiro joked, watching their random teammate kill a swathe of enemy players.

“Not if I leave you for him first.” Lotor turned his attention back to chat for the first time in a while.

_ Bonesquad: oh my god we love you daddy sweat _

_ Rocktoxin: go daddy _

_ Leon_azul: can we get daddy sweat on the stream _

_ Simpcity: daddy sweat is back from the milk store _

Lotor laughed. “Shiro, you said earlier we have voice chat in the game?”

Shiro hesitated before responding. “Yeah, sorry, hit Q to talk.”

Lotor adjusted his mic arm, pressing the Q key. “DaddySweat, can you hear me?”

“Uh. Yeah? What’s up?” Came the reply. His mic was terrible quality.

“Right now I have about 2 thousand people in my chat chanting your name and wanting me to let you know they love you.” Lotor said, scanning the messages as they flew up his screen.

“Oh. Really? You’re streaming?” 

Lotor rubbed his face. “Yeah, and I’m about to get banned for the amount of people screaming daddy in my chat. Same name as I use here, if you’d like to see proof.”

“When the round ends I’ll check, it’s getting tight. Paladin, do you have my back?” 

Shiro mumbled for a few moments before responding. “Yeah, sorry, had my mic off. You going to mid?”

Lotor sat back, listening to them call things he barely recognized as words. “Listen, chat, if I knew what they were saying I would translate for you.”

“We’re saying we’re about to win, babe.” Shiro called. 

“Oh are you? I’ve never seen a win in this game yet.” Lotor sat up again, watching DaddySweat pop headshots from a roof. “He’s quite good. Do you think we should replace you with him, love?” Lotor hit the Q key again. “DaddySweat if you win this for us I may have a new boyfriend position opening up that you would be perfect for.”

The reply came a few seconds later. “Don’t jinx me, Prince.”

“That’s PurplePrince to you, DaddySweat. Unless you want me to let my chat hear me call you Daddy.” Lotor bit down on the skin of his thumb knuckle, a habit he usually hid while streaming. 

“Holy shit he’s done it.” Shiro stood up and leaned over Lotor’s chair. “He’s gonna get the win.”

“If he does-” Lotor was cut off by the game’s fanfare, declaring their team the match winners. His chat exploded and Shiro laughed and sat back down, typing furiously.

“I’ve got a friend request from one DaddySweat, babe. Shall we accept?”

“It’s only fair. Ask if he wants to talk to the stream!” Lotor pulled up his camera view, watching chat shout about their new favorite person. “They want him to be a mod in the chat, love.”

“One sec, I’ll put him in our call.” Shiro clicked a few times, and Lotor heard the chime of a new person joining their call.

“Hello, there, am I speaking to the famed DaddySweat? Carrier of teams, winner of matches?” Lotor asked.

“You are, yeah. I’m in chat, by the way, been typing for a bit.”

Lotor cackled, seeing the chat go wild trying to figure out who he was. “Well, sir, our chat thinks you’re some kind of god. Might I know a bit more about you?”

There was a long pause. “I mean, you know a lot already.”

Lotor looked over at Shiro, confused. “We do?”

“Prince, we dated in college.” 

Lotor froze, recognizing the voice.  _ “SENDAK?” _

Shiro laughed and grabbed Lotor’s waterbottle, heading out to refill it.

“Yeah, did you not recognize the voice? Or the name? I remember you really liking it.” Sendak chuckled.

“I can’t believe this. I  _ knew _ I recognized it from somewhere, you  _ ass. _ ” Lotor pulled up Sendak’s chat account, making him a mod. “You’re lucky I remember your chat name, and that I don’t ban you right now.”

“You wouldn’t ban me.” Sendak said.

Lotor sighed. “You’re right, chat would have my head. One more round, then? I have to switch games in a bit, but we can play another round, us three?”

“Sure, you, your boyfriend, your ex boyfriend.” Sendak mocked.

Lotor rolled his eyes and loaded back into the game. “To be fair, we broke up because we were terrible at dating each other.”

“Oh, absolutely. Am I gonna carry the team again?”

Lotor smiled. “Well I sure as hell won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> so the story behind this
> 
> i was watching a friend stream, and a random joined his apex squad. the guy's name was SeniorSweatSweat. he said "oh are you gonna finesse em" and the chat went WILD for him. me and the ever lovely IncandescentAntelope (https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope) were in the chat and kept talking about him, so I made the joke that I would write a fic about him so I could have closure, since we only saw him that one time.
> 
> if you're out there seniorsweatsweat, i love you


End file.
